Riverdale x Reader One Shots
by DaisyErina
Summary: Another one shots book! Requests open!
1. Jughead - Comforting Serpents

Comforting Serpents

A/N: I get great story ideas when I'm depressed.

"You're heartbroken and alone after your brother dies. The teenage Serpents come to cheer you up."

Empty.

That was all you could feel as your eyes fluttered open and your brain tip-toed into consciousness. Your eyes were tired from the endless tears they released the night before. Your chest felt heavy with pain and sorrow. You wished you could switch your brain off for a day and not think about the things that had led to you feeling so empty and broken.

Reluctantly, you sat upright, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. You gathered your tangled locks and threw them into a messy bun atop your head. Clad in only pajama shorts and a tank top, you shuffled out of the warm comfort of your bedroom and out to the hallway.

Your brother had died two days ago. Your phone was immediately blown up with unread messages and ignored calls from everyone you knew but never spoke to, offering condolences and inquiring if you were alright.

Living on the Southside, it was expected that your home life wasn't great. You and your mother rarely got along, so when you turned sixteen, you got a part time job that paid you enough for a cheap, run down apartment. Your mother approved of the move and you'd barely spoken since.

Now, you'd have to meet with her to discuss funeral arrangements for the one person in your family who'd always been there for you. But you couldn't deal with it today. Today was a day of wallowing - sitting alone in the dark with movies and the small amount of food in your kitchen.

A knock sounded at your front door. Someone had a different idea of how you should spend your mourning.

Exhaling a sigh, you released the deadbolt and peeled open the door. Your puffy eyes widened at the sight that met you.

On your porch stood Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs, each carrying some sort of contribution.

"What are you doing here?" you questioned, cringing at how cracked and raw your voice had become.

The girl offered you a small, sympathetic smile. "We heard what happened. We're here to cheer you up."

She sauntered into your apartment with her arms full of your favorite movies. Behind her entered Sweet Pea and Fangs, each of them holding bags of food.

Then entered Jughead, holding a carrying tray of coffee cups. Smiling softly, he handed you the one which had your name scribbled on the side.

"(F/drink) with extra flavor," he stated.

"Thanks, Jug," you whispered, accepting the drink before closing the door.

You weren't a Serpent - you weren't even related to a Serpent. But you'd known the teens who had become Serpents since you were children, and you'd come to know Jughead when he moved to Southside High. They were your best friends, but you hadn't even told any of them about your brother.

It wasn't a matter of weakness or worrying that they wouldn't understand. You knew them better than that. But you often felt like a burden, thanks to how you'd been raised, and you didn't want to go whining to your friends when they had their own issues to deal with.

"You guys didn't have to do this," you murmured as they set up the food on the coffee table in the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Toni countered. "You're upset. Rightfully so. Why wouldn't we be here?"

"I... It's just..." You crossed your arms as you often did when you weren't sure what to say. "You know you're not obligated, right? I love that you're all here, but you don't have to be."

Your words clicked in the brunette's mind and she wrapped you in a hug. Your chest clenched at the contact - no one had hugged you since you'd found out about your brother. You hadn't realized how much you needed it.

"(Y/n), you're an honorary Serpent. We take care of our own. Wherever you need us, call. We'll be here."

You nodded, burying your head in her shoulder. You stood that way for a moment, the three boys watching, unsure of how to respond, before Toni let go and smiled at you. She pushed you towards the couchwhere Jughead grasped your hand and pulled you down to sit between him and Sweet Pea. Your heart raced at the close proximity, and you hesitantly rested your head on the beanie-clad boy's shoulder. His arm wrapped around you immediately, holding you close and secure.

Toni stood before you, a smirk on her plump lips as she held up a familiar DVD case. Your eyes lit up as you read the title of your all-time favorite movie.

"I figured we'd start with this," she stated, putting the disc in the tray of your DVD player. She then sat on the floor in front of you, leaning back against your legs.

"Dig in, (Y/n)," Jughead told you, gesturing to the bags of takeout. "We got your favorites."

"We went to three different shops because Jughead insisted on getting you (F/dessert)," Toni teased, knowing without looking at him that a blush was dusting across his cheeks.

A giggle escaped your lips. "Thank you, Jug."

His lips tweaked into a soft smile. "Anything for you."

Four movies later, it was dark out, and three of your four friends had fallen asleep. Toni was lying on the floor, Sweet Pea leaned against his side of the couch, and Fangs had fallen off the couch shortly after dozing off, leaving only you and Jughead to be engaged in the film.

But the raven-haired boy's focus wasn't on the movie. His stormy grey eyes were fixed on you, observing how your whole demeanor had changed since they first arrived that morning. You were calmer, healthier, and, dare he say it, happier. They had fulfilled their goal of cheering you up, but one thing still gnawed at the back of Jughead's mind.

"(Y/n)," he whispered, careful not to wake his comrades.

You turned to look up at him. "Hmm?"

He tried to form a sentence, but his articulate literature skills seemed to evaporate as he gazed into your (E/c) eyes. Instead, his hand found your jaw, holding your gaze on him. He leaned in, tilting his head and closing his eyes before brushing his lips against yours. You stifled a gasp as your own eyes fluttered closed and you returned the kiss. If you were honest with yourself (and Toni, because she figured it out even before you did), you'd been crushing on Jughead since the day he transferred to Southside. You never imagined he could possibly return the attraction.

"I really like you," he whispered against your lips.

"I like you too," you managed to respond, your voice shaky with nerves.

He grinned, kissing you soft and quietly. He pulled you closer against his chest, watching the rest of the movie with a genuine smile on his lips.

From her place on the floor, Toni smirked to herself before falling back to sleep.


	2. Sweet Pea - Southside Hero

Southside Hero  
Request for top story  
A/N: Sweet Pea is growing on me. Also, just to let my wonderful readers know, kidnapping requests are totally fine, but I will not kill off the reader or the love interest.  
The request was pretty vague, so I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted. I kinda had to bend Black Hood's rules a little but oh well.  
"Sweet PeaxFemReader/ the Southside considered the Blackhood a hero going after the Northside but when he targets one of their own, things change!"

Three leather jacket-clad teens sat at their usual lunch table outside, the seats cracked and the table chipped from years of use without being repaired.  
On one side sat Toni and Fangs. Across from them sat Sweet Pea. The latter stared down at his tray of unidentifiable food, his usual appetite long gone as his eyes glazed over with what could only be described as depression. The tallest Serpent had a girlfriend, one for whom he cared deeply. She was his only weakness, and his friends knew it. They supported the relationship, even though the rest of Riverdale wouldn't.  
Sweet Pea was falling for a Northsider. They had met one night at the Whyte Wyrm. Her father, though he wasn't a Serpent, had business to discuss with FP Jones. And with the Black Hood on the loose, he hadn't wanted to leave his daughter home alone. Plus, she'd begged to come, having never met the Serpents.  
Sweet Pea had certainly not been expecting you. You were so... good. You were light and warm - You stood out in the crowd of leather jackets like a sore thumb. But he had been enticed by your flowing (h/c) hair and sparkling (e/c) eyes.  
While your father did his business, you sat at the bar, chatting with Toni. She had been the first person to actually talk to you instead of demanding that you be kicked out for being a Northsider. She'd introduced you to her boys, who you also expected to lash out at you. They'd expected to as well, but as soon as that tall brunet set eyes on you, he wanted to make sure no one ever yelled at you again.  
The two of you immediately hit it off, your bright personality contrasting beautifully with his dark past. Just before you left, you slipped him a piece of paper with your name and number, urging him to put it to use. He'd texted you that night, and every day since.  
Toni and Fangs loved you, and they supported the relationship entirely. Both of you were subject to judgmental stares and hateful words, and Sweet Pea knew they affected you much more than him. You weren't a princess by any means, but you didn't have his rough-and-tumble attitude or upbringing. You didn't know how to deal with the bullies.  
Despite you being a Northsider, Sweet Pea and his friends still believed that the Black Hood was the Southside's hero for killing off Northsiders. They had been putting blame on the Southside for far too long, especially once the murders began. Sweet Pea worried every second that something would happen to you, but your constant replies to his texts, even when you were in class and weren't supposed to have your phone, assured him of your safety.

"How can you still hate Northsiders so much?" Jughead questioned Sweet Pea as he joined the table. "You're dating one."  
"She's the only good one," the taller teen shrugged. "The rest of them hate us."  
"He's got a point," Toni nodded. "(Y/n)'s the only one that doesn't judge us. She never has. But that doesn't mean she can make the rest of them like us."  
"What if the Black Hood goes after her?" Jughead challenged.  
Sweet Pea's eyes narrowed darkly. "He wouldn't. She hasn't sinned."  
"She's dating a Southsider," Jughead countered.  
"The Black Hood hasn't tried to hurt Southsiders," Sweet Pea reminded. "He has no reason to go after (Y/n)."  
The beanie-clad boy shrugged. "Just keep your guard up."  
Sweet Pea's texts increased, and though you couldn't reply to every single one, you let him know that you were safe. And you'd be lying if his frantic need to make sure you were alive didn't send butterflies through your belly.

An hour. You'd gone an entire hour without a text from your boyfriend. Until recently, that wouldn't have worried you. Sweet Pea was a busy guy. But lately, he was texting you every two minutes, telling you he loved you and making sure you were safe. It was out of character for him to be silent this long. You wondered if he was working a job, but that didn't add up either. He always told you beforehand if he was working. He never stopped replying without warning.  
You stood in your bathroom, a plastic stick in your hand. Your breath came in ragged pants as two pink lines appeared on the screen.  
You had to tell someone. Your father was out of the question - he'd have Sweet Pea's head. Sweet Pea himself was MIA. That only left you with Jughead or Toni.  
Toni.  
You picked up your phone and dialed her number. Before you could hit "Call," an incoming call flashed across your screen.  
"Toni?" you answered. "I was just about to call you."  
"I have to tell you something," she stated, a hint of regret in her voice.  
"So do I. Wait, is this about Sweets?"  
"Yeah. (Y/n)... The Black Hood took him."  
White noise. All you heard was white noise. Everything faded out of existence. You slid down against the wall until you were sitting on the floor. If Toni's voice wasn't still screaming through the receiver, you wouldn't have dropped your phone.  
"Tell me he's okay." An evident crack could be heard in your voice as the thought of your boyfriend getting hurt flashed in your mind.  
"I don't know, (y/n). I don't even know why the Black Hood would take him. He hasn't been targeting Southsiders."  
A sob escaped your lips. "Toni... I'm pregnant."  
The other girl was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"  
"I just took a test. That's why I was about to call when you beat me to it."  
She exhaled a loud sigh. "I'm on my way. We'll figure this out."

When Toni arrived, you let her inside. You'd told your father that Sweet Pea had been taken, and he assured you that if he were dead, he would have been found by now.  
"Why would he even take Sweets?" you questioned. "What sin has he committed?"  
"Besides being a Serpent?" your father countered. At Toni's glare, he raised his hands in surrender. "You know I have nothing against you guys. But the rest of Riverdale does."  
"It doesn't make sense," Toni sighed. "He hasn't targeted Serpents before. Not even Southsiders. All of his targets have been from the Northside."  
"Could it have something to do with me?" you asked in a small voice.  
"Why would it?" your father questioned.  
You shrugged. "Maybe the Black Hood doesn't want Sweets dating a Northsider?"  
Toni wrapped you in a hug. "There has to be something we're missing."  
Your ringtone echoed through the house, and you pulled your phone from your back pocket. The screen lit up with "Unknown" on the caller ID.  
"Hello?" you answered shakily.  
"(Y/n)," a modulated voice greeted you. "This is the Black Hood. I have your Serpent."  
"Why did you take him?" you demanded.  
A dark chuckle was the response. "Because he sinned, (Y/n). He fell in love with a Northsider. Even more, he got one pregnant."  
Your father's eyes widened and you held up a hand, begging him to calm down.  
"How do you know that?" Toni inquired. You had only just found out yourself.  
"I've been watching you, (y/n). I watched you buy a pregnancy test."  
"But you didn't know for sure if she was pregnant," Toni noted.  
"Didn't matter. Serpents and Northsiders shouldn't breed. I mean, look at Betty Cooper. She's the result of a Serpent and a Northsider."  
"That's why you took him?" you sobbed.  
"Don't worry, (Y/n). He's not dead. I wanted to make him suffer first."  
"Where is he?!" Toni screamed.  
The voice chuckled again. "Find where he keeps his heart." With that, he hung up.  
"Where he keeps his heart?" Toni questioned. "What the hell does that mean?"  
"Well, it has something to do with me," you replied. "This whole thing is about our relationship."  
"Do you guys have a special place?" the brunette inquired.  
Your eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Yes! In the forest on the edge of town, directly between North ad Southside. There's a clearing we went to on our first date, and he carved a heart into a tree to symbolize us."  
Toni nodded. "Let's go. But we'll need to take your car. There's no way I'm letting a pregnant woman on a motorcycle."

You arrived at the forest with Toni and your father. Sprinting out of the car, you led them to the clearing. Sure enough, Sweet Pea was there, sitting at the base of the tree. His hands were tied behind his back and a filthy gag was tucked into his mouth. His face was decorated with purple bruises and bleeding cuts, and the sight broke your heart.  
"Sweets!" you shouted, rushing to his side. He looked up at you in surprise, looking around frantically for the Black Hood.  
You removed the gag and held his face in your hands. "I'm so sorry."  
"I don't understand," he coughed. "Why is he after us? He said something about... breeding?"  
You chewed your lip, glancing at Toni. She nodded at you once before joining your father in keeping watch for the Black Hood.  
You untied Sweet Pea's hands and took one in yours, placing it on your belly. "Sweets... I'm pregnant."  
His eyes widened as he stared at you. "You are?"  
Tears formed in your eyes as you nodded. Would he be upset?  
He pulled you into a hug, burying his face in your neck. When he pulled back, he began peppering kisses across your face. "Babe, that's amazing!"  
A giggle fell from your lips. "Really?"  
He stood, wincing in pain as his muscles were sore from being stuck in one position. He wrapped you in hug, securing his arms around your waist and lifting you into the air. You clung to his neck.  
"I love you, (Y/n)," he murmured into your hair. "I want to be with you."  
You nodded as he set you back down. "I love you to, Sweets."  
Your father approached the two of you. He extended a hand to Sweet Pea, and you watched as your boyfriend clasped his hand around your father's.  
"Welcome to the family," your father smiled. "You better take good care of her."  
Sweet Pea beamed. "I will, sir."  
He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, limping as you led him to your car. Your father slid into tthe driver's seat with Toni in shotgun. You and Sweet Pea took the back seat so you could snuggle into his side and tend to his wounds.

"You're welcome to spend the night," your father announced as he pulled into the driveway. "Both of you."  
Toni nodded. "Thank you, sir."  
"Thank you," Sweet Pea echoed. You helped him inside, fetching the first aid kit on your way to your room.  
The two of you sat on your bed. You ran a wet wash cloth across his wounds, frowning whenever he winced. You apologized for the sting of the hydrogen peroxide you had to apply to his cuts to save them from infection.  
"I've been through worse," he assured you with a groan.  
"That doesn't make me feel better," you pouted. You put the tools away and shifted to sit on your boyfriend's lap.  
He nuzzled his face into your neck, humming as you played with his hair. "So when were you going to tell me?"  
"As soon as I heard from you," you murmured. "I just found out today, and you weren't available. I now know why. When Toni called me... I nearly had a heart attack."  
He kissed your neck soothingly, and you smiled. "How did he know about it then?"  
You bought the urge to shudder. "He said he's been watching me, that he saw me buy the test."  
A growl emanated from Sweet Pea's throat. "I don't like the idea of that creep watching you."  
You lifted his head to meet your gaze, your eyes fluttering closed as you leaned in for a kiss. His lips were warm and inviting against yours. He felt like home.  
You moved to lay down, pushing Sweet Pea down beside you. You then snuggled into his side, your head on his chest. His arms wrapped securely around you as he pressed a kiss to your head.  
"Goodnight, Sweets," you murmured.  
"Goodnight, baby."


	3. Kevin - Drama King

**Drama King**

Request for _Jace_

 **A/N:** Boyfriend actually requested a reader insert what the hell? He reads my shit?

I know Kevin dating a Serpent might be overdone but he's just so cute being with a bad boy and honestly my boyfriend would be a Serpent.

Also modified how the _Carrie_ episode went cuz I needed fluff.

Male!serpent!reader.

"KEVINNNNNN."

Combat boots thumped against the marbled floors of Riverdale High as a group of five Southside transfer students sauntered down the hall. Their furrowed brows, narrowed eyes, and frowning lips deterred most students from even making eye contact, let alone approaching the crew. A short brunette and a tall ginger stood behind a white plastic table that they'd decorated with neat stacks of paper, the contents of which ranged from class schedules to town activities. The leather-clad gang members peered on, unimpressed by the rich girl's attempt at welcoming them with open arms.

They were grateful to be going to a better school, but they weren't about to play nice.

You, being the fifth member of the group, lingered to the side, beside Toni and in front of Jughead. Your eyes wandered around the hall, taking in the judgmental expressions of the Northsiders that very clearly did not want Serpent transfer students. A scoff caught in your throat, watching as Toni approached the table. Your (e/c) eyes gazed into light green orbs as one tall, pale brunet standing behind the ginger caught your attention.

"I'm Veronica," the short brunette introduced. "This is Archie," she gestured to the ginger, "and this is Kevin," she waved an arm at the brunet.

"Toni," the only female in your group countered. "You guys already know Jughead."

"(Y/n)," you added, tilting your head at Kevin. "Are you the Kevin that Joaquin dated?"

His expression dimmed at the memory. "Yeah, that was me."

You simply nodded, immediately understanding Joaquin's attraction to the boy.

As the weeks passed, few students grew to accept the Serpents as part of the student body. Betty, Veronica, and Kevin were the most welcoming. Archie was still on edge due to his history with Sweet Pea, and the rest of the community believed anyone in a leather jacket to be scum.

You inadvertently took a particular interest in the sweater-clad brunet that used to date Joaquin. Joaquin always spoke highly of him, but you hadn't expected him to be quite so... adorable. It troubled you, how attracted you were to Riverdale High's resident gay. Whenever his perfect brows furrowed in discontent, and his pink lips set in a frown, you wanted nothing more than to wrap him in your arms and kiss whatever skin was exposed until he felt better.

Since their transfer to Riverdale, the Serpents had taken refuge in the student lounge, which was where you were all gathered now. You were seated on a couch beside Fangs, who had been insisting that you present your feelings to Kevin and do something about it. Toni agreed with him, while Sweet Pea thought it to be a waste of time.

"Seriously, (y/n)," Fangs groaned, leaning back against the couch.

"In case you forgot," you glared at your friend, "Joaquin left town, and from what Jughead said, it messed with Kevin's head. I don't think he's jumping at the thought of another Serpent being attracted to him."

"You won't know until you try," Toni countered.

Before you could protest further, the subject of your conversation stumbled awkwardly into the lounge. In his lightly tanned hands he held a stack of papers, and his light green eyes scanned the room full of leather-clad teens.

"Uh, hi," he greeted before clearing his throat. "I just wanted to let everyone know that auditions for the school musical _Carrie_ are now open, and there are some behind-the-scenes roles available as well."

You watched as he leaned forward, placing the stack of audition forms on the coffee table. "Do you need an assistant director?" you asked before you could stop yourself.

"Uh…" Kevin trailed off, lifting his gaze to meet yours. His eyes took in your appearance, with your (h/c) locks falling in your shy eyes, the way your teeth gnawed at your lower lip, your slender fingers fidgeting with the silver rings you wore. "Yeah, I think so."

Your eyes lit up, but you couldn't bring yourself to respond.

Standing back up, the brunet cleared his throat again. "You can just… come see me, backstage, when you're ready." He then spun on his heel and booked it out of the lounge.

Fangs clapped you on the back while Sweet Pea laughed loudly.

"I knew you had it in you," Toni beamed.

"I haven't done anything yet," you grumbled.

"Right," Fangs nodded. "Now you gotta woo him."

Your leather boots thudded softly against the polished floors as you padded through the auditorium, wandering backstage in search of Kevin. You found him sitting at a desk, sorting through what appeared to be filled-in audition forms.

"Kevin?" you called, knocking on the doorframe. The brunet lifted his head, nodding at you.

"(Y/n), right?" he questioned.

You nodded, shuffling into the room. "You said to come see you." You could sense his nerves as he rose from his chair and crossed the room to greet you, but was that simply because you were a Serpent? Or could it be possible that he reciprocated your feelings?

His brow furrowed as he looked at you. "Where's your jacket?"

Suddenly feeling naked without it, you shrugged. "I thought it might make you more comfortable if I didn't wear it."

His expression softened, and he exhaled like a weight had been lifted from his chest. "Thank you. That's… very considerate."

All you could manage was a nod.

"I'm not…" he began, chewing the words in his mind until they sounded properly put together. "I'm not against the Serpents. I mean, I dated one. I just… You guys intimidate me, and I haven't met the rest of you, and Joaquin was involved with what happened to Jason and then he left town…"

Your feet propelled you forward, and your hand reached up to rest on his shoulder without your permission. "You don't have to explain. At least you don't treat us like scum like most of the Northsiders do. Joaquin helped FP cover up what happened to Jason, but neither of them had anything to do with his death. None of the Serpents did. And Joaquin left town so that he couldn't be blamed."

The sheriff's son nodded, eyes gazing into yours. You wanted desperately to step forward, to wrap your arms around the brunet and plant your lips on his. But you didn't want to move too quickly and frighten him off.

Instead, you took a step back and asked, "So, what can I do?"

Opening night had just ended. _Carrie_ was a raging success. The entire town had arrived to support the students' production, and Kevin was radiation pride and excitement. You could sense it oozing off of him. Even if you never made a move and remained nothing more than friends with the sheriff's son, it was worth it to see that grin light up his perfect face.

"We did it!" Kevin gasped as the audience cheered wildly for the cast. The show had ended, and everyone had gathered on stage to take a bow. When it came time to applaud the crew, Kevin took your hand in his and dragged you onto the stage. Your heart hammered in your chest as you tightened your fingers around his, determined to hold onto that feeling even if it didn't mean anything.

You took your bow before following Kevin back onto the floor. He finally turned to you, taking a breath and shaking off his adrenaline.

"Thank you, (y/n)," he smiled, taking both of your hands in his. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Your smile matched his. "I'm sure you could have, Kev."

It took an entire second before Kevin leaned in, without warning, and smashed his lips against yours. You refused to let surprise cloud your judgement, eagerly responding to the kiss. Shaking your hands out of his, you wrapped your arms around his waist, holding his chest to yours. His arms wound around your neck, and you could hear applause from your fellow Serpents a few feet away.

You broke apart with a grin, keeping your arms around the director. Your friends approached, along with Betty and Veronica, to congratulate your new relationship. Kevin's arm remained around your shoulders as the lot of you headed out of the school, meandering toward Pop's to celebrate the night's events.


	4. Reggie - Two Night Stand - SMUT

**Two Night Stand**

 **AN:** Based on the movie _Two Night Stand_. I haven't seen the whole thing but I love the premise and the only character I could think of was Reggie. I also cut out most of the filler in the movie (it's a great movie but I only wanted to write the main parts).

"Modern AU. You spend a night with Reggie after meeting online. Now snowed in at his apartment, there's only one thing left for you to do."

The room was dim, darkness meeting your vision as your eyes slowly fluttered open. A soft yawn escaped your lips as you stretched your arms above your head, rising to a seated position. One glance around the room told you that it was definitely not your bedroom. The dark grey curtains were drawn closed to block out the sun, dirty clothes littered the floor, condom wrappers stuffed into the trash can. A shudder wracked your body as you recalled the events from the night before.

Throwing off the smoke colored sheets, you leaned over the side of the bed to collect your clothes. You dressed as quickly as possible and slipped on your shoes before plucking your phone from where it sat on the bedside table and rising to your feet. Tip-toeing through the room, you carefully opened the door and crept out into the hallway. Before you could make it to the front door, an alarm sounded, urging the owner of the apartment to wake up.

You turned around in dread as the dark-haired boy occupying the other side of the bed stirred. He grunted softly, stretching and yawning as you had, before his eyes opened and he took in his surroundings. He raised an angled brow at the sight of you standing in the doorway.

"You leaving?" he asked, his voice gruff with fatigue.

"Uh, yeah," you murmured, shifting your weight back and forth between your legs uncomfortably. "Figured I should get home to my, uh… cat."

"Is that what you usually do?"

It was your turn to raise a brow. "Usually?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Do you usually just leave before your companion even wakes up?"

"You think I do this often enough that I have a routine?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

You scoffed in offense. "Last night was my first one-night stand. I don't have a usual routine."

A chuckle fell from his lips. "Your first one-night stand? I didn't peg you as a good girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sat up, grey sheet falling to pool around his waist. You averted your eyes from his chiseled chest. "Who has their first one-night stand meeting a guy online? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

You rolled your eyes. "You know what? I'm glad it was a one-night stand. Now I never have to see you again. You're an ass."

"Don't let the door hit your innocent butt on the way out," he called as you trudged down the hallway.

Upon reaching the front door, you grasped the handle and turned it violently. The door wouldn't budge. You shoved your entire weight against it, but it remained closed. Standing up on your toes, you saw a blanket of snow nearly as tall as you covering the ground outside, hiding your car and blocking the door.

"Fuck…" you groaned.

Footsteps sounded behind you, coming to a halt a few feet away. "I thought you were leaving."

You turned around with a glare. "Look outside."

The brunet moved to stand beside you, shoving all of his muscle against the plank of wood. He swore under his breath as he gazed out of the window, catching sight of the snowstorm that had occurred overnight.

"Looks like you're stuck here," he stated.

You groaned. "Great."

"I don't like it either," he scoffed. He headed back through his apartment and you reluctantly followed.

The rest of the day was a long, slow, painful nightmare. The guy you'd spent the night with, Reggie, continuously turned on the news channel, hoping for a scrap of a sign that the storm was letting up. No such luck. Every time he turned on the TV, the snow only seemed to be falling harder and faster.

"I'm starving," you murmured under your breath, curled up at one end of the couch.

"Go eat something, then," Reggie stated, not looking at you. You awkwardly shuffled into the kitchen and began rummaging through his fridge. You grunted at the amount of junk food and quick fixes that packed his pantry – you preferred proper cooking and real food.

After fixing a frozen pizza, you sat at the kitchen table by yourself and ate it. Once you were done, you washed the dishes you used and headed back into the living room. Reggie had turned off the TV and was now playing on his phone.

"Now there's nothing to do," you commented.

A smirk crossed his lips. "We could repeat last night."

Your jaw dropped to exhale a scoff. "Are you serious? You offend me this morning and call me a liar and now you think I'll have sex with you?"

He shrugged. "You enjoyed it last night."

"That was before I knew you," you grumbled. "You're an ass."

"Well, who knows when the storm will let up," Reggie countered. "We don't have much else to do. You'll come around."

It was well past nightfall when the subject was broached once more. You had to admit that the man sitting at the other end of the couch was attractive. Pouty lips and a chiseled jaw. Toned abs and muscular arms. But he was a jerk, and you wouldn't fall for his charming smile and soft voice.

"You know what?" he said after several long minutes of silence. "You weren't that good."

You raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You just don't know what guys like."

Anger bubbled inside you. "Well, you don't know what girls like."

He turned to you, raising a brow. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You want to compare notes? I guarantee I'm better than you."

"Go for it, tough guy."

He stood from the couch and began pacing the room. "Okay. Let's go. For starters, you undress like you're in a hurry. You stood up and stripped everything down, facing away from me might I add. Guys like more of a show – a strip tease, if you will."

"You have a problem with how I undress?" you summarized, raising a brow.

"I'm not done," he stated. "What's with the lights off thing? Guys like screwing with the light on. We want to see who we're having sex with. Makes things a lot easier."

You rolled your eyes. "So lights on and a strip tease. My turn?"

He sat down on the couch with a nod. You stood, repeating his movement of pacing the room.

"Okay. Well, to start with, why do boys change their tactic when a girl is close. I told you I was close to coming while you were down there and you completely changed what you were doing and drove me further away from my orgasm."

"It was a finishing move," he shrugged. "It works with other girls."

You shook your head. "I don't believe that. Anyway, moving on."

"I have another point," Reggie stated, raising his hand. "What's with girls helping themselves? I'm supposed to be doing the pleasuring; why do you need to?"

Resisting a face-palm, you sat back down on the couch. "Okay. When a girl… helps herself… It's not a competition. For guys, friction is enough. It's different for girls. We have more places that need attention and guys don't notice that so we take care of it ourselves to make sure we come. God, what is the point of this discussion? We're just tearing each other down; that's not going to help the next guy or girl that comes along and it certainly isn't going to help us."

He hesitated before responding. "We could… try again. Like an experiment."

"What?"

"Look, we don't have feelings for each other, right?"

You nodded.

"So we have sex again, taking each other's notes into account, and make each other better. You know, for the next guy or girl that comes along."

You chewed your lower lip, running a hand through your hair. Your lower body was tingling at the thought. "Okay, fine."

Before he could respond, you stood. You slowly sauntered towards his bedroom, stripping along the way. As you left the living room, you shrugged out of your sweater, twisting your hips invitingly and seductively looking over your shoulder. Dropping the garment on the floor, you disappeared into his room.

"Wow," he whispered, jumping from the couch to follow you.

Once in his room, he backed you into a wall, pressing his lips to yours. He kissed you with bruising force, hands on your hips, your hands in his hair.

"That's a good start," you gasped between kissed. He smirked, backing up towards the bed. One glance behind him had you placing a hand on his chest to stop his movements.

"The messy bed thing," you stated, and he raised a brow in question. "It's lazy, like you don't care where you're fucking. Girls like cleanliness."

Reggie nodded, crawling over the bed and tucking in the sheets with superhuman speed. Once it was neat and tidy, he turned back to you. Before he could kiss you, you shoved him back onto the bed, smirking as he fell back.

"I like that," he murmured.

You grinned. "Good." You then stepped back and turned away. Inhaling deeply, your hands slid down your sides, clutching the hem of your tank top. You slowly tugged it up your body, rolling the fabric, revealing your torso inch by inch. You could feel Reggie's eyes on your figure as you pulled the shirt over your head, tossing it on the floor. Wiggling your hips to inaudible music, you unbuttoned your jeans and slid them down your legs, bending over with your ass facing your companion as you stepped out of the pants. Sweeping your locks over one shoulder to expose your back, you reached behind you to unclasp your bra, letting it fall from your shoulders. Your panties were last, and you wiggled out of them as you had with your jeans.

Completely bare, you turned back around, tilting your head innocently and resting your hands on your belly. You were pleased to see a significant bulge in Reggie's sweats as he stared at you like a hungry lion. He stood, standing before you and all but ripping his shirt off his head. He was quick to discard his sweats and boxers, both of you already barefoot, before his hands reached out for your hips. You met his lips in a hungry kiss, your arms wrapping around his shoulders. You shoved him back again, watching him scramble across the bed until he was in the center of it.

"My turn," he whispered as you straddled his lap. He flipped you over so that he was hovering above you, his hips spreading your legs. You bit your lips in anticipation, hoping he would take your notes to heart. Peppering kisses along your chest, he slid down your body until he was nestled between your legs. Keeping his eyes on you, his tongue dragged up your slit, slipping between your folds and just barely brushing your clit. You bit your lip to stifle a moan, hips twitching, desperate for more attention. His tongue swirled around your clit, circling it without touching it, watching your back arch and your head press back into the pillows. Your hands gripped the pillow as his tongue finally touched you, flicking across your clit with quick, short movements. You finally released a moan, and Reggie stopped holding back. His full lips pressed against your folds, sucking harshly on your clit. His hands secured your hips, keeping them from bucking up as he assaulted your clit. His movements grew faster as your moans grew louder, as though he was finally listening to your reactions. Your legs squeezed together, a signal that you were close, trying to close around his head. His hands spread your thighs, keeping them apart as his tongue darted in and out of your entrance.

"Fuck," you hissed. "I'm close."

His tongue returned to your clit, forcing himself to continue his earlier movements instead of trying something new. He swirled and flicked and sucked at your clit, pushing you over the edge. You came on his tongue with a loud moan on your lips, bucking your hips into his face.

"Shit," you exhaled as he crawled back up your body.

"Better?" he questioned.

"So much better."

As he kissed you, you pushed against his chest, flipping him over and straddling his hips. Your lips attached to his neck, nipping and sucking. You sucked a deep purple spot onto his skin where his neck matched his shoulder, smirking at the grunt that sounded in his throat. Sliding further down, you kissed along his torso, nipping at his skin. His body wiggled beneath yours as you decorated his muscles with your love bites.

You could feel his arousal poking your abdomen, so you rose up to a seated position, one leg on either side of Reggie's hips. His hands rested on your thighs, gripping your skin hard enough to leave light bruises. Your hands planted on his chest, raking your nails down his tanned skin. A grin split your lips at the red lines you left on his chest.

"Fuck, you're hot," he groaned, gazing up at you with lustful eyes. He lifted one arm to reach towards his nightstand, rummaging through the drawer in search of a new condom. Once he produced one, you took it, tearing the foil with your teeth. His eyes widened as you took the rubber from its packaging and rolled it onto his length, your fingers just barely brushing his skin. A low moan sounded in this throat as he stared at you, his eyes locked on your hands. Your hands returned to his chest as you lined yourself up with his arousal, sinking down in one swift movement. You moaned in unison at the filling sensation, lifting your hips and dropping back down again. His hands gripped your hips, guiding your movements as you ground against him. Though you were still overwhelmed by your first orgasm, you felt arousal slowly creeping through your body, readying you for another one.

You lifted your hands to hold back your hair as you built up speed, rising up and sinking down over and over. You alternated between that and rolling your hips forward, angling his length deeper inside you while rubbing your clit against his pelvis. The bed creaked beneath you as you rocked your hips faster, your knees digging into the mattress. Reggie bent his knees behind you, giving you something to balance on when you arched your back in pleasure. His soft groans beneath you spurred you on, enticing you to lift yourself nearly entirely off of his length before plummeting back down, hitting a deeper spot inside you. When you angled your hips, his arousal hit your g-spot and you moaned loudly, rolling your hips to hit that spot repeatedly.

"Fuck," Reggie moaned, his head falling back into the pillows. His eyes squeezed closed as his hands dug into your hips, nails scraping your skin in pleasure.

"There is it," he gasped, and you felt him release inside you. That was all you needed. With your clit rubbing against his skin and his arousal deep inside you, you came for the second time, your orgasm exploding around his length. Your hips slowed to a stop and you fell forward, resting your hands on his chest and panting for breath.

You lifted your hips to pull off of Reggie before collapsing beside him. He opened his arms to let you curl into him, nuzzling into his chest.

"Better?" you asked with a cheeky grin.

He exhaled a laugh. "So much better."


End file.
